Pada Suatu Remedial
by momicat
Summary: Harusnya Koushu belajar, bukannya malah baper


Ace of diamond © Yuji Terajima

.

.

* * *

Empat puluh.

Dua digit angka yang tertulis jelas dengan tinta merah di selembar kertas yang mencuat dari dalam buku catatan. Koushu tertunduk lemas. Mendengus kesal meratapi nasib. Rambut pirang platina itu diacak-acak frustrasi, teringat akan remedial yang harus dihadapi. Untuk yang kedua kali.

Koushu lelah. Rencananya malam ini dia ingin tidur lebih awal setelah latihan gila-gilaan bagai kesurupan, dan berharap besoknya dia akan terlahir kembali sebagai titisan Stephen Hawking. Tapi kemampuannya dalam membedakan mana halusinasi dan mana realita masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Jadi, inilah yang membuat Koushu memutuskan untuk duduk di meja belajar dan membuka buku catatan. Hingga lembaran terkutuk itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengirimkan serangan listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakit tapi tak berdarah.

Koushu membolak-balik buku catatannya –tentu saja setelah menggulung kertas hasil ujiannya menjadi bola kertas dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Koushu tak membutuhkannya lagi. kenangan buruk biarlah berakhir membusuk di tempat sampah- berharap mendapat secercah cahaya. Catatannya tak membantu banyak. Koushu membuka buku matematika tebal yang justru membuatnya semakin migrain. Pikiran Koushu memutar memori ketika dia duduk di dalam kelas sambil mendengar ceramah sang guru. Tidak ada. Kosong melompong. Selama di dalam kelas, Koushu hanyalah raga kosong tanpa jiwa.

Selama hidupnya, Koushu tak pernah berusaha untuk menjadi murid teladan, dan kali ini untuk pertama kali, Koushu benar-benar menyesal.

Koushu menggeleng keras, menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri sampai terasa perih. _Jangan menyerah, Okumura Koushu! Ini hanya matematika. Kau pasti bisa._

Sepuluh menit.. Dua puluh menit.. Dua puluh lima menit Koushu mencoba bertahan. Mumpung kamarnya masih sepi, mumpung budak-budaknya Miyuki Kazuya itu belum mengubah kamarnya menjadi pasar malam. Terutama manusia yang bernama Sawamura Eijun, yang bikin gerah jiwa raga setiap kali suara cemprengnya itu memanggil _'cap'.. 'cap'_ itu.

Pokoknya Koushu gerah. Jangan tanya alasannya! Satu sisi hati Koushu memang mengaguminya sebagai seorang _senpai_ dan _pitcher_, tapi ada kalanya Koushu berharap makhluk satu itu punah dari muka bumi. Apalagi ketika dia main ke kamarnya hanya untuk rebahan dan membaca _manga_ sampai _mewek_ seperti janda di tinggal suami.

Yaah.. Untuk sementara, Koushu bisa belajar dengan tenang. Tidak benar-benar belajar juga, sih. Karena dari tadi Koushu cuma memelototi lembaran buku di depannya. Apa itu logaritma? Bagaimana cara memperkirakan arah lemparan Sawamura menggunakan perhitungan trigonometri?

_Fokus, Koushu! Buang jauh-jauh dulu _baseball _dari otakmu! Anggap saja karier _baseball-_mu bergantung pada hasil remedial-mu!_

Koushu menarik nafas panjang, dan membuangnya.

Tarik nafas lagi, buang lagi.

Begitu terus sampai dia mules.

Koushu terus membaca dan membaca, menghafal materi, mengerjakan soal, mengikuti rumus yang ada, kemudian nyaris gila.

Lama-lama Koushu habis kesabaran Persetan dengan matematika! Persetan dengan belajar! Persetan remedial! Koushu meraih buku-bukunya, dan dengan geraman keras dia melempar benda tak berdosa itu kelantai, lalu dengan sepenuh hati menginjak-injak, bahkan meloncat-loncat dengan barbar diatasnya untuk menumpahkan segala emosi. Terserah mau bukunya rusak. Yang penting Koushu bisa ngamuk sampai puas. Setelah ini dia akan kembali menjadi Okumura Koushu yang dikenal orang. Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang meli-

Astaga!

ASTAGA!

_Kelar hidupmu, Okumura Koushu!_

Mata di balik lensa itu melotot sempurna. Bibir yang biasanya dipenuhi seringai itu membola sampai Koushu yakin dia bisa memasukkan bola ping pong kedalamnya. Miyuki Kazuya, berdiri terpaku dengan punggung tersandar ke pintu.

Demi segala macam dewa di surga sana, kenapa bisa-bisanya Koushu tidak menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka?

Wajah Koushu seperti disiram air panas. Dengan cepat, dia membereskan buku-bukunya yang sudah berbentuk entah apa. Bahkan jemari Koushu sampai gemetaran. Dia tak berani mendongak untuk menatap ke depan.

_Malu! Malu! Malu! _Saking malunya, Koushu lebih rela ditelanjangi dan dilempar ke dalam mall yang lagi ramai-ramainya.

Suara langkah kaki yang sangat pelan terdengar setelah suara deheman kecil. Tangan Koushu keringatan ketika dia mengangkat buku-bukunya untuk kembali di letakkan di meja belajar. Koushu duduk menghadap meja belajar dengan sebelah tangan menutupi matanya. Apakah sudah terlambat untuk meminta ganti teman sekamar?

"Per-misi" Suara Miyuki seolah berisi kegugupan yang tak pernah Koushu dengar sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa? Harusnya Koushu yang gugup disini. lagi pula mau apa dia minta permisi untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri?

Miyuki melangkah melewatinya. Wanginya enak. Miyuki pasti habis mandi. Aroma Shampoo-nya yang menguar membuat perut Koushu seperti dililit. Aromanya tidak terlalu maskulin, bahkan cenderung manis, tapi menenangkan. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau seorang Okumura Koushu memiliki sebuah kebun binatang di dalam perutnya. Dan hewan-hewan di dalam kebun binatang itu akan bereaksi setiap kali Koushu tidak sengaja menghirup aroma Miyuki sehabis mandi. Monyet berloncatan, gajah berlarian, singa mengaum, ular mendesis, kudanil kentut. Lama-lama begini Koushu bisa gila.

Sekarang, Koushu yakin sekali wajahnya memanas untuk alasan yang lain.

Setelah mengumpulkan tekadnya yang tercerai berai, Koushu mengintip di sela jemarinya untuk menatap Miyuki. Dia mengira Miyuki akan menatapnya sambil nyengir-nyengir bangsat seperti biasa. Tapi tidak. Miyuki sedang duduk di kursi, matanya fokus menatap catatan di atas meja belajar. Koushu tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega.

Miyuki tiba-tiba menegakkan kepala, kemudian menoleh sedikit kepada Koushu. _ASTAGA!_ Jantung Koushu seperti jadi sasaran tembak peluru. Koushu langsung memutar kursinya, mengambil sembarang buku dengan cepat dan pura-pura belajar lagi.

_Belajar, Koushu! Belajar.. Belajar.. Belajar! Soal yang tadi pura-pura amnesia saja, atau pura-pura saja tadi kamu lagi kesurupan!_

Koushu menggeleng keras, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri ada remedial yang harus di jalaninya, lagi. Jangan harap Koushu bisa hidup tenang di dalam tim _Baseball_ kalau nilainya amburadul!

Percuma! Ini tidak akan berhasil. Tak ada gunanya belajar kalau hatinya lagi tidak karuan begini. Miyuki telah melihatnya dalam keadaan paling memalukan. Koushu mengusap wajahnya. Dadanya sesak dan wajahnya terbakar. Dia ingin menangis.

"_You okay?"_

Huh?

Mata Koushu mengerjap bingung. Ketika kepalanya menoleh, yang ditemuinya pertama kali adalah tatapan khawatir Miyuki padanya. Mungkin Miyuki khawatir teman sekamarnya berubah menjadi sinting dan akan menyerangnya ketika dia tidur.

"A-apa?"

"Aku bertanya kau baik-baik saja?" Ulang Miyuki.

Koushu mengap-mengap. Kening Miyuki terlipat. Kemudian Miyuki mengayunkan kakinya untuk menggerakan kursi untuk mendekat kearah Koushu. Koushu ingin kabur ketika kursi beroda itu perlahan mendekatinya. Aroma Miyuki semakin menyengat menyerang penciumannya. _Oh tidak!_ Hewan-hewan diperut Koushu kini mengamuk. Untungnya makan malamnya tidak melesat keluar melalui kerongkongan dan menambah satu lagi aib-nya.

Kursi beroda Miyuki berhenti tepat di hadapan Koushu. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dengan lutut yang nyaris saling menyentuh. Koushu menahan nafas. Melempar tatapan kemanapun selain ke arah Miyuki.

"Aku.." Suara Koushu terdengar pelan sekali "..baik"

"Hm?" Miyuki mengangkat alis. Wajahnya mendekat kepada Koushu. Mungkin Miyuki bisa melihat dengan jelas warna kulitnya yang sudah memerah.

_Terlalu dekat. Jantung sayang, tolong jangan berhenti mendadak!_

"Kau membuatku takut"

"_Sorry"_

"_That's okay"_ Miyuki mengangkat bahu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit "Harimu buruk?"

Koushu sontak menegakkan punggung. Dia dibuat tercengang lagi. Tanpa berkedip dia menatap Miyuki. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Hei!" Miyuki menegurnya "Ada apa di wajahku sampai kau melongo begitu?" Tatapan menyelidik Miyuki tertuju kepada Koushu.

_Ada orang ganteng._ Hah! Mana mungkin Koushu berani bilang begitu? Jadi, dari pada cari perkara lebih baik Koushu menggeleng saja.

"Mau cerita?"

Senyum tulus Miyuki membuat Koushu tergoda. Tapi ketika Koushu membuka mulut, yang keluar darinya hanya helaan nafas. Sensasi aneh di dadanya membuat Koushu tak nyaman, sekaligus senang.

"Dan yang tadi.. aku akan pura-pura tidak melihatnya" Miyuki menyeringai.

Bibir Koushu mengerucut, menimbulkan tawa renyah dari Miyuki. Ada rasa malu dan gembira yang Koushu rasakan disaat bersamaan.

Miyuki terdiam dengan sepasang mata karamel memandang lurus kepadanya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Sangat jarang Miyuki membut ekspresi lembut seperti itu. sesekalipun, tak pernah buat Koushu. Kapan lagi Koushu di senyumin gratis sama Miyuki Kazuya?

"_So?"_

"Eh?" Koushu gelagapan. Lagi-lagi Miyuki mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya cukup lama.

"_Yeah"_ Suara tawa Miyuki membuat Koushu merinding. "Sepertinya kau butuh waktu sendiri. mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggumu dulu"

_Eh, loh kok?_

Koushu terhenyak seketika saat Miyuki sudah bersiap mendorong kursinya lagi ke meja belajarnya. Dia tak mengerti darimana dia mendapat keberanian untuk menggenggam tangan Miyuki, mencegahnya menjauh. Koushu tak ingin Miyuki pergi. "Tunggu!"

Miyuki terkesiap dan sontak menegakkan punggung. Dia tak melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan tangan Koushu yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan pergi!" Ucap Koushu lagi

"Huh?"

Melihat wajah bengong Miyuki, Koushu seolah sadar akan kebodohannya sendiri. _Mau apa larang-larang Miyuki pergi? Memang dirimu siapa? yang nafkahin dia? Dan siapa suruh pegang tangan anak ganteng orang sembarangan?_

"Kau tak perlu pergi" Tandas Koushu cepat. Walau dia tahu yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak terlalu pintar, tapi Koushu rasanya masih tak mau melepaskan tangan Miyuki "Aku.. tak menginginkanmu pergi"

"Kenapa?" Sebelah alis Miyuki terangkat lagi.

"Itu.." Koushu bingung. Kepalanya sibuk merangkai satu dua patah kata yang bisa digunakannya sebagai jawaban. Hal ini membuat Koushu mendapatkan pelajaran baru. _Makanya berpikir dulu sebelum bicara! _"Maksudku, ini kamarmu juga, kan" Aha! Koushu tidak bodoh-bodoh _amat_ ternyata.

"Yup!" Miyuki mengangguk riang "Dan aku tidak benar-benar ingin pergi. Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit ruang untukmu. Mungkin kau tidak ingin aku ikut campur. Jadi, aku akan tidur saja"

"Kau tidak ikut latihan malam?"

"_Nah!"_ Miyuki mencibir sambil mengangkat bahu cuek. "Tidak malam ini kurasa"

"Tumben"

"Benar" Sahut Miyuki diiringi kekehan "Aku tidak kuat lagi. rasanya aku akan mati kalau disuruh mengayunkan_ batt_ sekali saja"

Mau tak mau Koushu ikut tersenyum. Dan Miyuki membalas senyumnya. _Nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan, Okumura Koushu?_

Koushu juga bisa melihat. Wajah Miyuki tak secerah biasanya, dengan lingkaran hitam kecil di bawah matanya. Nyaris tak terlihat, tapi Koushu mempunyai pengamatan yang cukup baik -apalagi objeknya adalah Miyuki- yang membuatnya dengan mudah menyadari. Dan Koushu bersyukur Miyuki bukan orang gila yang tidak bisa menyadari batas kesanggupan tubuhnya sendiri. Yah, kebanyakan orang yang ditemuinya di sini begitu, sih. Apalagi si tukang lari-larian sambil menyeret ban seberat dosa itu.

"Jadi kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang"

"Hah!" Koushu menjerit tertahan, yang justru dibalas tawa oleh Miyuki. Suhu panas kembali menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. "Maaf" Bisik Koushu.

"_So, should we call it a night?"_

Koushu ingin bicara lebih banyak. Koushu ingin Miyuki menemaninya sebentar lagi. Koushu belum ingin Miyuki pergi. Koushu tak ingin mengakhiri malamnya dengan tumpukan buku dan soal matematika.

_Oh, god! _

"Maaf, _senpai!_ Maafkan atas sikap anehku" Koushu membungkukkan badannya.

"Whoa! Apa-apaan?" Miyuki tertawa. _"I said that's okay._ Semua orang bisa marah akan sesuatu. Kau pasti mengalami kesulitanmu sendiri. Tidak perlu minta maaf_. _Kau tidak menyakiti siapapun"

"Tapi.."

"_That's okay, Okumura!"_ Miyuki berkata lugas dengan satu sentuhan kuat di bahu Koushu "Terkadang kau terlalu keras kepada dirimu sendiri"

"Ya! Aku tiba-tiba saja mengamuk karena alasan yang bodoh" Koushu mengaku pada akhirnya.

"Sebodoh apa?"

"Aku gagal remedial" Koushu menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah mengatakan itu. dia penasaran bagaimana reaksi Miyuki selanjutnya. _Pasti ditertawakan! Pasti di ledek!_

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Reaksi kaget yang dibuat Miyuki sedikit tak terduga oleh Koushu "Aku yakin kau sudah belajar saat itu"

"_Yeah_.. sedikit.." Koushu berkata ragu sambil mengalihkan pandangan "Atau tidak sama sekali"

"Jadi, Kau belajar atau tidak?"

"Aku cuma.. entahlah. Setiap kali belajar, pikiranku justru kosong. Aku malah bengong seperti idiot. Aku tidak bisa fokus"

Miyuki dan Koushu terdiam. Koushu tak tahu apa arti pandangan Miyuki itu kepadanya. Mungkin mulai sekarang, Miyuki akan menganggapnya orang bodoh. Bahkan lebih bodoh Sawamura.

Kemudian Miyuki tertawa. Bukan tawa meledek seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini.. entah bagaimana Koushu menjelaskannya. Miyuki tidak terdengar seperti menertawakan kebodohan Koushu, tapi lebih mirip seperti habis mendengar cerita yang menyenangkan.

"Ya ampun.." Bibir Miyuki masih mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan "Kau pasti cukup mengalami kesulitan"

"Sedikit" Koushu berkata lirih dengan bibir manyun. "Mungkin akan lebih mudah bagiku kalau aku jenius sepertimu"

Miyuki menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Kening Koushu terlipat sedikit. _Kenapa? Apa dia salah bicara?_

"_Really?"_ Kata Miyuki dengan senyum geli di bibirnya.

"Maaf! Aku mengatakan hal bodoh" Ujar Koushu dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Memang bodoh"

_Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan!_ Batin Koushu menggerutu. Koushu menggigit lidah. Wajahnya terbakar lagi. Koushu membuat catatan dalam kepalanya sendiri untuk menurunkan suhu AC nanti.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bahkan berpikiran seperti itu"

"Itu yang dikatakan semua orang tentangmu" Lanjut Koushu lagi. keberaniannya menatap ke arah Miyuki menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau hanya ingin mengenalku dari apa yang dikatakan orang tentangku?"

Koushu terperangah dengan bibir membisu, tak mampu berkata-kata karena tatapan aneh yang diberikan Miyuki untuknya. _Dan ini hanya perasaan saja, atau memang wajah Miyuki jadi sedikit lebih dekat?_

"Aku.." Mulut Koushu terasa kering. Koushu berdehem, memberikan sedikit waktu kepada otaknya untuk menemukan kata-kata "Aku hanya merasa.. seolah tidak ada yang tak bisa kau lakukan"

"Aku tidak bisa memperbaiki AC yang mengeluarkan bunyi dengungan yang berisik itu, kau tahu.." Miyuki berkelakar. Koushu tidak tahu apakah dia harus tertawa atau diam saja "Mereka harus memperbaikinya. Terkadang aku bangun di tengah malam karena suara berisik itu" Gerutu Miyuki.

"Benarkah?"

Miyuki mengangguk, kemudian menyeringai "Banyak yang tak bisa kulakukan, dan yang bisa kulakukan juga banyak. Tapi aku bukan jenius. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara orang-orang itu mengukur kejeniusanku. Apa mereka pernah membongkar kepalaku?" Kata Miyuki santai, sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, kau bilang yang bisa kau lakukan juga banyak"

"Yup!"

"Bisa kau mengajariku matematika?"

Tawa geli dari mulut Miyuki membuat Koushu merasa dia salah bicara lagi "Kau bisa memasukkan matematika ke dalam daftar hal yang tak bisa kulakukan"

Koushu membuang nafas. entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kecewa. Sangat sedikit, sih.

"Belajar bukan keahlianku. Setiap kali ujian, yang kulakukan hanya tiga hal" Ucapan Miyuki yang terputus membuat Koushu penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Datang, kerjakan dan lupakan"

Koushu tersedak karena menahan tawa.

"Menurutmu aku jenius? Aku hanya beruntung" Lanjut Miyuki dengan nada seringan mungkin. "Aku beruntung.. dan selebihnya, ku usahakan dengan sedikit kerja keras. Seperti yang kalian lakukan"

"Aku hampir tidak percaya"

Miyuki tersenyum. Senyumannya membuat hewan-hewan di dalam perut Koushu berisik lagi, sampai rasanya Koushu mau berteriak "Aku serius. Lagi pula kenapa kau tidak minta tolong kepada temanmu?"

"Mereka sibuk" Koushu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi "dikelilingi _senpai_ yang.. kau tahu, _baseball freak_ itu membuat mereka malah ikut-ikutan"

"Kau berkata seolah kau tidak saja" Miyuki menyeringai.

"Kau juga. Bahkan lebih parah dariku"

"_A little bit_.."

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berbagi tawa bersama.

Tawa mereka berhenti nyaris bersamaan. Beberapa saat, dua pasang mata bertemu. Pandangan Miyuki tak lepas dari Koushu. Dan Koushu merasa waktunya terhenti untuk sesaat. Manik karamel itu seolah memiliki kekuatan untuk menjebaknya. Koushu jadi penasaran apakah mata itu rasanya juga semanis permen karamel.

_Wait!_ _Itu mengerikan. Jangan pernah berpikir begitu lagi!_

"Tidak buruk juga.." Tiba-tiba Miyuki berkata. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, menciptakan senyuman miring yang aneh.

"Apanya?"

"Kau"

Jadi selama ini Miyuki berpikir Koushu buruk? Koushu tidak buruk. Dia cuma bodoh. Dan kebodohan itu bisa di perbaiki, kok.

Baru saja Koushu hendak memprotes, Miyuki melanjutkan lagi "Wajahmu saat tertawa, tidak buruk juga. Ku pikir kau enggan tersenyum selama ini karena senyummu mengerikan"

Koushu menghela nafas. _Apa barusan Miyuki memujinya? Apa dia tersipu? Apa wajahnya memerah? Kenapa disini mendadak panas lagi? _"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu"

"Heh? Benarkah?" Miyuki berkata dengan nada penasaran yang dibuat-buat "Padahal aku sudah tampan begini"

"_Yikes!"_

"Okumura jahat"

"_Disgusting"_ Koushu menendang kaki kursi Miyuki dengan kesal, sehingga Miyuki terdorong ke belakang. Bukan karena Miyuki sok ganteng. Tidak ada salahnya dengan orang ganteng yang sadar kalau dia ganteng. Hanya saja seringai Miyuki membuat debar jantungnya tidak karuan. jadi mungkin lebih baik Miyuki di buat menjauh dulu.

Miyuki malah cekikikan. "Baiklah, tuan _remedial dua kali_"

"Kau bilang mau tidur, kan? tidur sana!" Desis Koushu sambil memutar kursinya menghadap ke meja belajar lagi. Koushu ketakutan sendiri membayangkan sudah seperti apa wajahnya saat ini. "Aku mau belajar sebelum namaku berubah mejadi tuan _remedial tiga kali_"

"Maaf! Aku bercanda" Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Miyuki sudah berada di puncak kepala Koushu "Aku benar-benar berharap bisa membantumu. Tapi mengingat materi matematika kelas satu sama saja dengan memasukkan racun ke dalam otakku. Aku bisa mati" Walau diselingi candaan, Koushu bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam suara Miyuki

"Y-ya, tidak masalah" Koushu berdehem pelan. Tangan Miyuki kini malah mengacak pelan rambutnya. Seluruh tubuh Koushu bereaksi aneh. Semoga saja besok Koushu tidak demam atau kena sembelit. "Jangan memaksakan otakmu! Kalau kau mendadak jadi bodoh, banyak orang yang akan kerepotan"

"Astaga" Miyuki tertawa keras, lalu mencubit gemas pipi Koushu "Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, bocah serigala"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku begitu! Aku bukan monster yang akan berubah berbulu ketika bulan purnama" Celetuk Koushu dengan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba merambat di dalam dadanya. Entah kenapa dia tidak rela Miyuki memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama dengan Sawamura.

"Okay, tidak perlu marah-marah!"

Koushu tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil buku catatan yang sudah agak lecet berkat ulahnya tadi, kemudian mulai belajar lagi. sebaiknya Koushu mulai belajar sebelum-

"_Cap,_ aku datang!"Suara pintu dibuka diiringi seruan cempreng membuat emosi Koushu merambat ke puncak kepalanya. Sawamura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan cengiran bodoh seperti biasa. "Whoa, Okumura, kau belajar?" dengan riang, Sawamura mendekati Koushu. "Aku dengar dari anak kelas satu, katanya kau harus mengikuti remedial lagi? Apa itu benar? Kau remedial dua kali? Keren!" Entah itu sindiran atau apa, yang jelas Koushu ingin sekali menyumpal mulut _senpai _berisiknya itu dengan buku paket.

"Sawamura, berisik!" Miyuki berseru. Dia menghampiri Sawamura, kemudian menarik lengan _pitcher_ itu menuju arah pintu.

"_Cap,_ kita mau kemana? Kau mau menemaniku latihan?"

"Tidak!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

Miyuki membawa Sawamura keluar dari pintu kamar. Setelah pintu di tutup, Koushu mendengar suara perdebatan sengit Miyuki dan Sawamura yang cukup lama. Sawamura meracau tentang janji Miyuki yang entah apa itu. Koushu tidak ingin tahu. _Sumpah, deh!_

"_DASAR PEMBOHONG! KAU BERJANJI PADAKU!" _Jangan tanya itu suara siapa!

"_Pelankan suaramu!"_

"_AKU AKAN BERTERIAK KEPADA SELURUH DUNIA KALAU KAU ADALAH PEMBO... Hmmmffh"_

"_Ittai!" _Miyuki menjerit kesakitan_ "Kenapa kau menggigitku?"_

Jadi sekarang sudah main gigit-gigitan? Koushu cukup tahu saja, ya.

"_Kenapa kau menutup mulutku?"_

"_Karena kau berisik"_ Sahut Miyuki _"Sudahlah, kembali lain kali saja!"_

"_APA MAKSUDMU?"_ Koushu memijat kening. Teriakan maut Sawamura membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri _"KAU TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA BEGITU! LALU LAIN KALINYA ITU KAPAN?"_

"_Tahun depan"_

"_TAHUN DEPAN KAU SUDAH LULUS, IDIOT!"_

"_Pergi sana! ku mohon, sekali ini saja!"_

"_TIDAK MAU!"_

Miyuki mengerang kesal

"_HEI, JANGAN TARIK-TARIK! MIYUKI KAZUYA!"_

Koushu mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dan suara teriakan Sawamura yang samar-samar mulai memelan, sampai akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

Miyuki kembali tidak beberapa lama setelah itu. dia menutup pintu dengan helaan nafas, kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Bocah itu susah sekali untuk di singkirkan" Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kau mengusirnnya?"

"Hm?" Miyuki menatapnya, kemudian menyeringai lagi "Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk melayaninya malam ini"

Apakah otak Koushu yang kotor, atau perkataan Miyuki barusan memang ambigu?

"Lagi pula, kau butuh ketenangan, kan?"

Dada Koushu diserang debaran aneh lagi. Kali ini Koushu tak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya. Perhatian kecil dari Miyuki membuatnya ingin melayang sampai ke Saturnus.

Miyuki menguap lebar setelah itu. Dia melepas kacamata, kemudian menaruhnya di meja belajar sebelum berjalan menuju tempat tidur, dan memanjat keatasnya. Pandangan Koushu tak lepas dari semua pergerakan Miyuki. Memperhatikan Miyuki sudah seperti hobi baru baginya. Tidak ada dari Miyuki yang tidak enak di lihat. Kalau kata orang, _orang ganteng mau ngapain aja tetap ganteng._

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau tak perlu segitunya melihatku"

"Hah?" Koushu menjerit kaget. Miyuki tertawa menyebalkan. Dia sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya. _Sleeping eyemask_ berwarna pink dengan gambar aneh tergantung di lehernya. Bibir Koushu berdecak sebal. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panas yang membakar wajahnya dan memfokuskan pikirannya untuk belajar.

"Okumura"

"Hm.."

"Lihat ke sini kalau _senpai_-mu memanggil!"

"Apa, sih?" Koushu menoleh cepat, dan mendelik galak pada Miyuki yang kini malah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Nafas Koushu tercekat seolah paru-parunya membeku. Cuma disenyumin saja, rasanya Koushu di tendang jauh sampai ke bintang-bintang.

"Semangat!" Suara Miyuki mengembalikan kesadaran Koushu ke bumi "Jangan belajar sampai terlalu larut!"

"_Thank's"_ Sahut Koushu pelan _"Good night, senpai"_. Dia mengangkat buku untuk menutup wajahnya.

Koushu mencoba bernafas normal kembali, menunggu hingga debaran tidak nyaman di dadanya menjadi lebih tenang. Miyuki tidak mengajaknya bicara lagi. Ketika Koushu mengintip, Miyuki sudah bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Setelah memastikan Miyuki tidak melihat kearahnya lagi, Koushu meletakkan bukunya, lalu mengusap wajahnya.

_Baiklah, saatnya belajar. Sudah cukup _baper-_nya! _Kelamaan baper tidak akan membuat Koushu pintar.

**_..._**

* * *

_**Hei, saya lagi. masih ingat saya? Gak ingat juga gak papa. Saya nya yang salah kelamaan mengurung diri di gua.**_

_**Dan kenapa gak ada angin, gak ada tsunami saya malah bikin pair ini? Serius, saya juga bingung. Tolong jangan santet saya!**_

_**Okelah, sepertinya saya harus kembali ke gua untuk mencari inspirasi baru. Sampai ketemu lagi!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh, ya! Ini saya kasih bonus sedikit. saya belum puas bikin Koushu baper**_

* * *

_**...**_

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

Koushu mengangkat kepala, bertemu dengan tatapan geli yang di tujukan Takuma untuknya. Si kacamata itu menduduki kursi yang sengaja di putarnya agar bisa langsung berhadapan dengan Koushu. Koushu menyumpit sepotong tamagoyaki ke dalam mulutnya. _Cuma sepotong telur gulung saja rasanya sudah seenak ini, apalagi kalau sampai di buat pakai cinta. _Koushu berkata dalam hati.

"Waw, lihat onigiri itu. imut sekali.." Takuma berdecak kagum melihat dua kepal onigiri yang di hias sedemikian rupa oleh sang koki. Harusnya bentuk onigiri-nya biasa saja, tidak perlu di buat berbenuk kepala panda segala. Sekarang, kepada siapa Koushu harus meminta tanggung jawab karena menjadi bahan ledekan Takuma? "Boleh aku minta satu?"

"Jangan sentuh!" Sebelum Takuma menyentuh satu kepal onigiri di dalam kotak bentou itu, Koushu dengan cepat menusuk tangan Takuma dengan sumpit.

"Aduduh.." Takuma meringis memegangi punggung tangannya, kemudian terkikik dan bibirnya membentuk seringai yang membuat sakit mata. "Maaf, aku jadi ngiler. Habis kelihatannya enak sih. Kau terlalu fokus makan sampai mengabaikanku. Apa memang seenak itu, atau karena orang istimewa di balik bentou ini?"

"Bisakah kau diam?" Mata Koushu memicing kepada sobatnya itu. Takuma justru membalasnya dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar.

"Masih belum mau memberi tahu kepadaku?"

"Dilarang _kepo!_"

Takuma terbahak-bahak, sampai menggebrak meja. Koushu melotot. Karena ulah Takuma, kegiatannya menikmati makan siang dengan khidmat jadi terganggu. _"Sorry!"_ Takuma mengangkat kedua tangannya "Terserahmu, sih. Pada akhirnya aku akan mengetahuinya sendiri.." lanjut Takuma sambil bertopang dagu, memamerkan seringaiannya kepada Koushu "..siapa orang istimewa itu"

"Berisik!" Desis Koushu. Wajahnya panas ketika mendengar kikikan geli dari Takuma.

Koushu menatap beberapa potongan sosis yang di potong menjadi mirip gurita di dalam kontak bentou-nya. _Kotak bentou milik Miyuki tepatnya._ Koushu teringat kejadian pagi ini.

.

_Setelah latihan pagi berakhir, Koushu kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap berangkat ke kelas. Kamarnya kosong ketika Koushu masuk. Sebuah kotak bentou yang di bungkus kain berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga Sakura terletak manis di meja belajarnya. Koushu menatap bingung. Dia tidak ingat memiliki kotak bentou, apalagi kain cantik berwarna imut itu. Sehelai kertas berisi sebuah _note _terletak di sampik kotak bentou itu._

"Aku agak menyesal karena tidak bisa membantumu semalam, jadi aku membuat ini. Jangan khawatir! Aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit perut, apalagi keracunan. Dulu, aku lumayan sering meminjam dapur kantin, dan ibu kantin memperbolehkanku menggunakan bahan-bahan yang ada disana. Tolong jangan sampai remedial lagi! kalau kau ngamuk lagi, aku yang ngeri"

_Seluruh jemari Koushu gemetaran. Dia sontak mundur menjauh, seolah kotak bentou itu berisi bom yang siap meledak._ Ini tidak mungkin nyata. Ini pasti mimpi. _Koushu merapal kata-kata itu dalam hati bagai membaca mantra. Mungkin di dalam kotak itu ada isi yang aneh-aneh. Mana mungkin seorang Miyuki Kazuya membuatkannya bentou! _

Jangan girang dulu, Okumura Koushu!

_Koushu mendekat pelan, kemudian membuka kain cantik yang membungkus kotak bentou itu dengan hati-hati, seolah dunia dan isinya akan musnah kalau Koushu melakukan gerakan yang salah._

_Tidak ada yang aneh di dalam kotak itu. hanya ada dua kepal onigiri berbentuk panda, beberapa potong sosis, tamagoyaki, sepotong ikan salmon, sayuran brokoli dan tomat. Semuanya makanan. Tidak ada yang aneh._

_Koushu jadi teringat, pagi ini memang Miyuki bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia mendengar langkah kaki Miyuki yang berjalan menuju pintu ketika matahari bahkan belum terbit di luar sana. apa ini yang Miyuki lakukan? Miyuki rela bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk membuatkannya bentou?_

_Tangan Koushu menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang mendadak berisik. Koushu menghela nafas berkali-kali. Adrenalinnya tiba-tiba memuncak. Mulutnya memekik tertahan dengan satu tangan terkepal erat di depan dada. Kakinya melompat kegirangan, menyalurkan energinya yang mendadak menjadi berlebihan kembali._

"_Okumura!"_

_Suara seseorang memanggil namanya membuat Koushu terperanjat. Kimura berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap bingung padanya._

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

"_Aku.." Koushu menelan ludah. Pipinya panas karena malu karena lagi-lagi dia tertangkap basah sedang bertingkah aneh "Bukan apa-apa" Koushu dengan cepat menutup kotak bentou-nya, memasang kembali kain pembungkusnya dengan sedikit berantakan karena seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ._

"_Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Aku kembali untuk menjemput buku yang tertinggal" Kimura berkata santai, kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar._

"_Oke!" Sahut Koushu cepat, meraih tas sekolah lalu memasukkan kotak bentou itu ke dalamnya "Aku permisi dulu" Pamit Koushu sambil cepat-cepat memakai sepatu._

_._

"Hei, kau termenung?" Takuma menaik turunkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Koushu.

Koushu terkejut. "Tidak" bantahnya cepat.

"Heh?" Senyum miring kembali terukir di bibir Takuma "Kepikiran sesuatu, atau seseorang?"

"_Yeah_" Jawab Koushu sambil menyumpit sepotong sosis.

Ekspresi Takuma berubah antusias. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan mencondongkan wajah ke arah Koushu "Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Koushu mengangkat sepasang sumpit yang menjepit potongan sosis tepat ke depan wajah Takuma "Remedial"


End file.
